


The Uninvited visitor

by Ghost_Writer



Series: Normal every day life in the Phelps-Lochte household [1]
Category: Swimming RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 16:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_Writer/pseuds/Ghost_Writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan has to rescue Michael from a bug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Uninvited visitor

**Author's Note:**

> A little bit of fluff for the weekend.
> 
> This is not real, I am pretty sure (though you never know) Michael Phelps is not scared of bugs

It was a hot day in Gainsville and Ryan had just been out for a run.Heading into his and Michael's new house he starts to singing along to his Ipod, not before making sure the door was fully closed. The world may know about his inability to spell but no-one and he means no-one needs to know he likes to sing along to Lady Gaga.

He entered the kitchen looking for something to drink. Michael the ever so kid and thoughtful boyfriend had bough a new supply of Mointain Dew. He takes a sip of the cold liquid as he walks into the living room to find it empty. He had only just peeled his shirt from his sweaty body, and was about to use it to mop up his face when a preternatural scream ripped through the air. Flinging his shirt aside, he dashes towards the stairs. Fearing the worst, he leaps up the stairs three at a time and charges into the bedroom, completely knocking the door down. Expecting to find his boyfriend Michael being stabbed to death by a psycho-fan or, even worse, an ex-girlfriend he is instead greeted with the sight of said boyfriend standing on a tiny, about-to-collapse chair, hopping up and down and shrieking incoherently.

"Michael, Michael! Calm down" Ryan says trying to calm a shrieking Michael down. Herman and Carter are just standing on the other side of the room, looking both scared and amused.

"Kill it Ryan, kill it! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE kill it!!!!" The six-foot, four-inch, Greatest Olymian of All Time shrieks, pointing at a tiny black spot on the floor.

Figuring that Michael couldn't possibly want him to kill a smudge mark, Ryan takes a closer look. The "tiny black spot" turns out to be a harmless little bug, just sitting there on the floor, probably very confused as to why this giant person is making all this noise. Hiding a smile, Ryan grabs a piece of paper and kneels down next to the bug.

"Careful! It might bite you!" Michael says, as the chair underneath him creaks ominously.

Ryan laughs "Michael, it's just a little cricket; it won't bite anyone!"

"That's what you think now... just wait until I have to rush you to the hospital because a rabid cricket bit you!" Michael says pointing at the little creature who possibly just wandered into their house by accident.

Failing miserably at biting back a smile, Ryan carefully scoops the little cricket onto the paper.

"See Michael? It's just a tiny cricket! Isn't he cute?" Ryan says , inching slowly towards Michael. "Let's keep it as a pet!" Ryan holds the piece of paper up to Michael. "We should give him a name, what about Bob?"

Michael lets out another shriek, and tries to push himself even furthur away from Ryan _CRACK!_ The chair gives way, and Michael ends up on the floor in a pile of broken wood. Ryan drops the paper-and the cricket-and runs over to Michael, who is looking around nervously for the cricket, that has taken the opportunity to flee.

"Michael, babe, are you ok?" Ryan asks genuinly concerned about Michael.

"Where'd it go!? Where'd the bug go?!" Michael screams his voice going up three octave's in the proces.

"It uh... it must have hopped outside..." Ryan replies running his hand through Michael's hair. "Now, are you sure you're ok?"

Michael smiles sheepishly.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." He says allowing himself to be pulled up and into Ryan's strong embrace.

"I didn't know you were scared of bugs..." Ryan says kissing Michael and slowly tracing circles on Michael's back.

Michael sighs contentedly, and wraps his arms loosely around Ryan's bare waist.Ryan smiles and is about to kiss Michael again, when the latter's eyes widen, and the color dissapears from his cheeks. Turning his head to see what Michael is staring at, Ryan sees the formerly-cute-but-now-pesky cricket sitting three feet away from them. Ryan sighs and smushes the cricket with his feet.

"There, happy?" Ryan asks, scraping cricket guts off of his customized trainers .

Michael nods, relieved to have the cricket squished all over Ryan's shoes. Michael smirks.

"Glad to see you finally put those shoe's to good use!"

Ryan's chucks the shoe he used to squish the cricket at Michael, who shrieks like a girl and ducks.

Ryan lets out a laugh as Michael tackles him to the bed."Thank you for saving me" Michael mummers into Ryan's ear.

"Your welcome babes, glad to be your knight in shining armour. As long as you know your forever in my debt" Ryan says with a grin on his face.

"How can I ever repay you" Michael says kissing Ryan's neck.

"Hmm, dont worry babes I am sure I can think of something" Ryan says and lets out a soft moan.

"Just tell me what you want, and I'll...."

" You will what" Ryan asks looking up at Michael who has stopped kissing him.

''Promise me you will never tell anybody about this'' Michael says pulling away from Ryan.

Ryan just smiles ''As long as you promise never to tell anyone I listen Lady Gaga''

Michael smiles and kisses Ryan again ''So this debt I have to repay? When can I start?''

 

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you waiting for the next chapter of Picture of you, I am working on it, but right now I have a lot of fluff that needs writting. That and I am not sure how to finish it off.


End file.
